


Premonition

by pixeljeno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Death, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Premonition, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeljeno/pseuds/pixeljeno
Summary: "If you saw him die, what makes you think you can stop it? Haven't all your visions been right?""Yeah, but...I can't just stand by and let it happen. I have to try."In which Kim Jongin has special abilities to foresee the future, but when he foresees the death of his coworker, Kyungsoo, he makes it his mission to prevent his death.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. watching

Jongin watches from the doorway of the kitchen, gazing with soft eyes at a man with short, dark hair wearing all white. With a sort of grace, the man wipes down the stainless steel countertop which he had been using earlier that night while preparing various dishes. He then tosses the rag over his shoulder.

"Did you plan on watching me all night, or were you going to leave to go home?" the man asks, his back still turned to Jongin.

"Oh...uh...I was just..."

"Watching?" the man asks as he looks to Jongin with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wondering why you were staying so late," Jongin saves himself, "You seem to do it a lot...I guess I was just curious."

The man shrugs lightly as he looks up at the ceiling, then down at his feet. His eyes finally return to Jongin and he flashes him an awkward smile.

"I just like to make sure my station is clean. I learned years ago that you cannot trust anyone but yourself to properly clean such an important area," he admits as he begins trailing off onto another thought, "You're...Jongin, right?"

"Ye-um-yeah," he nods, earning a light chuckle from the man.

"You don't sound so sure," he teases him.

"No, no, I'm sure," Jongin frantically states, causing the man to watch him with an amused grin.

"I'm Kyungsoo," he says with a slight wince the moment it slips from his mouth, "But you-"

"Already knew that," they both speak at the same time, causing each other to chuckle.

"It's late, I probably should head out," Jongin states as he nods to his right, not really thinking of the proper direction the exit is in.

"You want to head out with me? I'm pretty much done here," Kyungsoo offers, earning a bright, sweet smile from Jongin.

"Sure," he responds sweetly.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the exit," Kyungsoo hums, and Jongin nods in agreement before darting off for the front entrance of the restaurant.

He waits and waits, and after sun ten minutes pass, Kyungsoo rejoins him with his jacket over his arm.

"Ready?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Ready," Jongin confirms as he opens the door for the shorter male to exit through. Kyungsoo thanks him and passes by, lingering just a foot away from the door as to wait for Jongin to catch up. Once he does, the two men stride through the near empty parking lot which is only lit by the restaurant sign and a few lampposts.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Kyungsoo inquires as they approach his car.

"Why do you say that?" Jongin questions as his cheeks heat up despite the cold winter air.

"You seem very quiet and timid for a waiter," Kyungsoo points out bluntly.

"I tend to keep to myself most times," Jongin brushes his statement off.

In truth, he was quiet and timid, but for good reason.

"You should try and open up more. You seem like a nice guy," Kyungsoo tells him as he places his hand on Jongin's bicep. Jongin becomes paralyzed as his pupils dilate and a clouded scene plays out before his very eyes.

A loud bang of a gunshot rings out in the air, and a man drops to the concrete. Jongin screams and drops to his knees, lifting the head of the man.

It was Kyungsoo.

There is a bloodied bullet hole in the middle of his forehead and cold, wide eyes and no sign of life in them.

"Kyungsoo?" he cries out, "Kyungsoo!"

Jongin gasps as his body relaxes and he returns to the present. He stares at Kyungsoo, who is very much still alive.

But not for long.

"Are you okay?" he asks as his expression grows weary.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Jongin replies frantically, "I have to go."

At that, he takes off in a sprint for his own car, feeling vomit rising more and more in his throat as an intense, nauseated feeling overtakes Jongin. Sure enough, the second he opens his car door, vomit projects from his mouth at his feet. 

This one was different.

He did not just see Kyungsoo's death.

He's there when it happens.


	2. hero

"Damn...That sounds horrifying," a man with bleached blond hair remarks as he lies across the brown couch with his hands behind his head, "What are you gonna do?"

"I've got to save him," Jongin says without so much as skipping a single beat.

His roommate sits up and shoots him a perplexed look. Jongin stares him back innocently as he sits calmly in front of the couch on the white carpeted floor with his legs crisscrossed.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? Or are you really trying to be a hero, now?" his roommate asks bluntly.

"Taemin, listen, I told you I am gonna be there. I am gonna physically be there when it happens, this time," Jongin expresses in a highly stressed manner, "I saw him die right in front of me."

Jongin begins scratching his nails against the fabric of his pants which over his knees. He can feel intense stress and an alarming need to do anything with himself, so long as he is doing something.

"If you saw him die, what makes you think you can stop it? Haven't all of your visions been right?" Taemin argues.

"Yeah, but...I can't just stand by and let it happen," Jongin insists, "I have to try."

Taemin exhales deeply upon closing his mouth and pursing his lips. He takes a moment to carefully consider what to say in response.

"I know you've liked this guy for months now, but playing hero can have serious consequences," he says pointedly.

"Okay, take away the fact I like him. You know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let him die. The guilt would eat me alive," Jongin disputes hastily, causing Taemin to take the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in frustration. Jongin was not going to budge, and Taemin knew that all too well. Unfortunately, he also knew that Jongin had a fair point. Should he allow Kyungsoo to die, he would be torn apart worse than any other premonition he had before. This one was personal, and he wished to know if it was possible to save him.

"And what if you don't succeed?" Taemin asks as he scrunches his face, "You'll allow the guilt to consume you, anyhow. You'll lie awake asking yourself what went wrong and trying to come up with ways you could have saved him."

Jongin shakes his head dismissively.

"I'll do it either way if he dies, but it's better to know I didn't just allow it to happen," he argues, causing Taemin to sigh deeply, yet again.

"Fine. Okay. Just...try not to get yourself killed in the process. Alright?" he requests, and Jongin nods.

"Trust me, okay?" Jongin says in a soft tone, placing his hand on Taemin's knee.

Taemin lowers his hand and glances at his knee before rolling his eyes.

"You're stubborn as hell," he states, "You're lucky I put up with it."

Jongin faintly smiles and retracts his hand.

"I know," he hums as he looks down at his hands now resting in his lap.

"I know this might be weird timing to mention, but I need the car tomorrow," Taemin interjects, causing Jongin to snap up to stare wildly at him.

"But I have work tomorrow!" Jongin cries out in a slight panic, "Can't you hitch a ride?"

"No, because the drive is two hours out of town, and Minho is gonna be busy that day," Taemin informs him.

"Don't tell me it's your parents, again," Jongin groans as he falls onto his back, lying down.

"Yeah..." Taemin mumbles, "They need help installing their new tv, and they said they're not willing to pay for a tech guy."

"Sounds about right," Jongin chuckles lightly with a shake of his head despite still feeling a bit of distress.

"But at least your work is only ten minutes from here. You could take a bus or the subway," Taemin suggests.

"Public transport is a mess, though. And besides, I hate increasing the off chance of seeing someone else's imminent death," Jongin mutters.

"I thought you said your visions were triggered at random," Taemin points out.

"They are, but I swear I see a vision almost every time I get on a bus or the subway," Jongin shakes his head with a bitter scrunch of his nose.

"Then take a taxi," the latter sighs.

"But they're expensive," Jongin whines.

"You act like your job doesn't pay well enough for you to take a taxi to and from work for the rest of your life," Taemin eyes him.

"I guess," Jongin mopes, "You really should get a second job like I did. Then you'd be able to pay for a car rather than have to share one with me."

Taemin shrugs, then plops his back back onto the couch to stare up at the ceiling.

"Maybe when I find one that interests me," Taemin says with a faint grin, "For now, I just wanna be a dance instructor."

"In other words: I need to start looking for you," Jongin teases his roommate. In response, Taemin leans over the side of the couch and swats Jongin's arm.

"I help make ends meet," Taemin argues.

"But you can't afford a car," Jongin smirks.

"Don't you have something else to do instead of pester me about my job?"

"Yeah, get to bed. It's pretty late. Try not to stay up too late. I'd rather not wake up at four in the morning and see you still up, on your phone," Jongin mildly lectures him as he lugs himself up onto his feet.

"Yes mother," Taemin drones, evoking a tiny chuckle out of Jongin.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. paranoia

Jongin makes his way to the entrance of the restaurant, finding himself taken aback by the sight of a man waiting idly by the door.

Kyungsoo.

"Oh, hey," he says in a bit of an enthusiastic tone, one which Jongin had never really heard him use before.

"Don't you usually stay behind to-"

"I finished early," Kyungsoo cuts him off, "I thought I'd walk you out to your car again tonight-Not that you need me to, I just...uh...felt like it."

The wavering uncertainty in Kyungsoo's voice and intense haste to correct himself, though he need not do so, makes Jongin smile shyly.

"You don't have to do that," Jongin insists in a quiet voice, "Besides, my roommate has my car, so I've gotta catch a cab home."

Kyungsoo's expression falls.

"What? A cab? At this time of night?" he inquires, "What if I drove you home? It would be much safer."

"No!" Jongin says loudly in intense panic.

Jongin had pondered the thought all night. If he is going to be there when Kyungsoo dies, then it's in his best interest to try and keep his distance for as long as he can. He needed to stay as far away from Kyungsoo as possible for as long as possible.

Unless it didn't matter...

"Oh...okay," Kyungsoo responds with slight disappointment and very obvious embarrassment, "I...uh...I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry. I'm sorry," Jongin tries to aid his blatant error, "I didn't mean to- I mean, I did, but-"

"No, it's okay, I overstepped," Kyungsoo admits.

"No, I didn't mean to shout no at you. I'm just...I really don't want to make you have to drive me home. It's not all that difficult to get a cab," Jongin explains weakly.

"I understand," Kyungsoo nods slowly, "Would you maybe like some company while you wait for one?"

Jongin shakes his head.

"No, it's okay," he declines in a feeble voice, "I'm sure you have better places to be."

"I don't..." Kyungsoo starts but quickly attempts to make the subject less awkward, "but I probably should just head back to my apartment. It's been a long night."

"Exactly," Jongin agrees with a warm smile.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kyungsoo mumbles with a forced smile which gives Jongin the feeling that he was disappointed in their encounter. The thought makes his heart leap, but his stomach sink. Kyungsoo actually was fond of him, and that was utterly exhilarating to realize. But Jongin knows that pushing him away was clearly disappointing him, no matter how much he tried to sugar coat it. It was a shame that he had to do it.

"You too," Jongin replies with a slight bow.

Kyungsoo opens the door and allows Jongin to exit the restaurant first. Jongin murmurs a 'thank you' before taking off in a brisk walk to the streets.

••••

Jongin sighs irritably as he walks along the road and spots yet another car pass him by that is not a taxi.

"Fucking shit," he mutters to himself, bitter about not having a proper car to drive himself home with. He finds himself particularly annoyed by the concept of having to walk all the way back to his apartment, but the current lack of transport forces his hand.

Jongin begins to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a chill runs down his spine. His brow furrows at the odd way he's sensing that something is wrong. He glances back and takes note of how a black car is coasting at a near snails pace on the road just a little ways behind him.

Wasn't that the car that passed him by just a minute ago?

No, certainly not.

It had to be his paranoia kicking in. It's already been a long night, and the stress of being out and about this late is just making him far more worried than he needs to be. Certainly they were just lost.

Right?

The car speeds up and pulls over by the sidewalk just a few yards in front of Jongin. It comes to a stop, and the driver's side door opens. A tall figure dressed in all black gets out but does not shut the door. They walk around to the hood of the car and lift it up. Jongin slows his pace at the sight of them doing so, but he does not stop. They just appeared to be trying to check their engine: there was no threat in doing something so mundane. Jongin trudges onward, almost passing by the car.

Almost.

"Hey, I'm having a hard time seeing what's wrong with my car. It's makin a funny noise but I can't see what the problem is. Could you help a guy out?" a particularly deep voice inquires.

Jongin comes to an abrupt halt and stares at the figure-which he couldn't see very well-with wide eyes.

Certainly he could spare a few minutes. Surely there wasn't any harm in helping someone in need.

So why does he hesitate?

"Uh...yeah...sure," Jongin responds with an air of uncertainty as he cautiously approaches the man.

"Great, thanks man," he says with an air of relief, "Could you just turn your phone's flashlight on and point it at the engine?"

"Yeah," Jongin mumbles as he reaches for his phone in the front pocket of his pants. He pulls it out and hastily taps on the button for the light. He shines it on the car as he stands beside the stranger.

"Thanks, but could you get it closer to this part over here?" the man requests as he points a little to the right.

"Sure," Jongin leans in closer to the spot which the man indicated.

"Perfect," he says in a darker voice that causes a chill to run down Jongin's spine, "Do you see anything out of place?"

"No...not really. Maybe you should-"

Jongin's sentence is abruptly silenced by the feeling of something cold and metal pressing against his right temple and a soft clicking sound which follows quickly after taking notice.

"Get in the car," the stranger grunts.

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut and breathes shakily. His mind erases any and all thoughts, leaving him temporarily unable to consider a proper escape from this man.

In all honesty, the man was at least a few inches taller than Jongin, and he did not know if the man was strong or not. Did it truly matter? He has a gun against his head, and Jongin was not well-versed in self defense. He had never really found himself in a position where he needed to physically fight another person. This stranger has the upper hand.

"I won't ask again. Get in the car," the man growls viciously at Jongin, causing him to finally get a move on it.

He lowers his phone and stands up straight. Jongin considers running as the man is attempting to shut the hood of the car, but as soon as the thought appears in his head, the moment passes and the gun is now being shoved harshly into his lower back. He does not struggle and instead walks towards the passenger's side door as directed.

"Why not knock me unconscious?" Jongin asks as he turns to allow the man to open the door, "It would make this easier."

"Because I want you to be conscious for what I'm gonna do to you," the man replies as he swings the door open, "Get in."

When Jongin hesitates, the man reaches around and grabs the back of his neck, forcing him downward towards the opening.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice inquires, forcing the stranger to cease his actions while Jongin's blood turns to ice in his veins.

This was bad.

Very bad.

"I asked you a question," the voice barks out at the man.

The stranger suddenly jerks Jongin around to stand in front of him, his arm wrapped around Jongin's throat. He then points the barrel of the gun at his head.

"I suggest you walk away before I scatter his brains on the pavement," the man threatens.

"Let him go," the voice responds in a calm, collected manner as they step into the light of a nearby lamppost.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," the stranger laughs cockily, "You have five seconds to walk away."

"Kyungsoo, go! Get out of here!" Jongin cries out.

The shorter man's eyes meet Jongin's for a brief second, but he looks back at the man and refuses to acknowledge Jongin's pleas.

"One!" the man growls.

"Fuck! Get out of here!" Jongin bellows.

Jongin didn't know what would happen to him if he were to be taken away by this man, but he knew for certain that this would be the end of the line for Kyungsoo, should he not listen to him.

"Two!" the man says as he begins raising his voice.

"Take me, instead," Kyungsoo offers, still very calm in his demeanor.

"I don't want you, I want him," the man hisses as he jars the barrel of the gun into Jongin's head, yet again, "Three!"

Jongin needed to act quickly. He couldn't risk Kyungsoo acting as a hero just to save him. As much as it flatters Jongin, he knew it would be a stupid call.

"Four!" the man says in a near bellow.

Now!

Jongin reaches for the gun and yanks it away from his head, towards the ground. To Jongin's relief, it does not fire, but it only means that this has bought him a few seconds. Jongin forcefully shoves his elbow back, hitting the man harshly in his ribs. The man groans, and his grip on Jongin weakens just enough for him to duck down and slip away. The man quickly collects himself and points the gun at Jongin.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kyungsoo comes charging towards the man. Jongin notices the gun shift direction, and before either men realize what was happening, he leaps in front of it. Just as his hands wrap around the man's wrist, a loud pop sounds and the world seemingly slows down.

Jongin lets go of the man and takes a stumbled step back. He looks down at his abdomen and spots a dark spot that keeps enlarging as his white shirt absorbs more and more blood. Jongin had barely felt the intense, sharp pain, and he feels vaguely thankful that his adrenaline is keeping him from currently feeling much. Jongin places his hands over the wound and he allows himself to collapse to the concrete sidewalk.

"Jongin!" a voice screams out in horror, but he barely processes it.

The man stands over Jongin for a brief moment before hastily shutting his car door and sprinting off towards the driver's side.

Kyungsoo drops to his knees beside Jongin and begins talking so quickly that Jongin is unable to hear a word he says. The only phrase he catches is: 'you're gonna be okay'.

Jongin doesn't say much in response. The only thing he can manage to get out in the midst of his slowly dying will to stay conscious is:

"I did it..."

"Jongin, stay with me, please," Kyungsoo begs, but it's useless, and he knows it.

The car speeds away so quickly that it makes a loud screeching noise.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Kyungsoo screams at the car before turning his attention back to Jongin, "It's gonna be okay. I'm calling an ambulance right now. Just stay with me."

Jongin smiles at the panicked man as his blinks become more elongated.

"I saved you," he whispers faintly.

Too weak to stay awake any longer, Jongin shuts his eyes, drifting slowly into a peaceful unconscious state.


	4. alive

Jongin finds himself struggling to open his heavy eyelids as he becomes aware of himself and his consciousness.

Had he not died?

Was he really still alive?

How?

He finally opens his eyes to a plain white room with monitors beside his bed with railings. A man sits in a chair just across the room from him, scrolling through his phone. Jongin lets out a very quiet grunt on accident, alerting the man that he is awake. He beams at Jongin with the brightest smile he had ever seen anyone flash him.

"You're awake!" he chimes, "How are you feeling?"

Jongin furrows his brow as he thinks hard on this whilst Kyungsoo paces over to his bedside with his chair. He sits down beside him and smiles warmly at him.

"I...I'm alive?" he says in a confused, uncertain tone.

"Yeah, you are," Kyungsoo confirms, "It'll take a while for you to recover, but you should be just fine....Honestly, you wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull to get myself in here and kept in the loop on your condition."

"Why?" Jongin asks, causing Kyungsoo to lower his head a bit.

"Well...what you did was incredibly stupid," Kyungsoo points out, "But also very brave. You saved my life...and I just wanted to be here to say thank you."

Jongin feels his face heat up at these words. He knew what he did was reckless and nearly killed him, but for Kyungsoo to be alive to tell him that was far more than he expected to get.

"I owe you," Kyungsoo says seriously, "So...how about I maybe buy you coffee or something? I know it's not nearly a good enough thank you, but..."

"I'd love that," Jongin interrupts the rambling man.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin shocked at first, but his expression slowly morphs into that same bright smile as a bit ago. Jongin can't help but grin, himself. Kyungsoo places a gentle hand atop Jongin's and takes it in his.

A sweet moment Jongin expects to savour is abruptly interrupted.

Jongin's body tenses up until he is lying stiff in his bed. He continues to stare with wide eyes at Kyungsoo, but he does not see the present him.

Jongin watches as images of Kyungsoo getting hit by a car flash before his eyes.

Jongin screams in terror just as his vision ends.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo cries out in a panic, now standing over him, "What the fuck just happened?"

"I...I don't know..." Jongin lies in a terrified stammer.

He feels stomach acid rising in his throat as intense discomfort makes him feel as if his intestines are entangling. He might have saved Kyungsoo, but it was only the beginning.

Kyungsoo was going to die unless Jongin were to continue saving his life.

The moment he processes this, he instantly determines what he is going to do.

"C-could you please have a seat," Jongin stutters, "I have something to tell you."

-End-


End file.
